


Infidget Week Day 4: Injured - Recovery

by Inkpot



Series: Infidget Week 2020 [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, failing to cope when bad stuff happens, they'll probably do better eventually tho, this au is a mess and so are the characters, this may have turned into a bit of a vent fic oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: When bad things happen, sometimes time is the first step to healing.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Series: Infidget Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914634
Kudos: 15





	Infidget Week Day 4: Injured - Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for mention of self-harm done during a breakdown as well as implications of unspecified trauma. It's all pretty vague, but if that'll bother you please feel free to skip this piece. I'll write some less unhappy stuff on other days, and there's plenty of other creators making content.
> 
> Also. Sorry if this makes no sense, and let me know if I need to give some kind of explanation/summary. Focusing on the recovery part of the prompt, but idk that we actually got anywhere in this oops.

Gadget ran his fingers over his throat for the umpteenth time in minutes, barely feeling the bandages through his gloves but still hyperaware of their presence. Maybe just because he could feel the restriction on his breathing. Psychosomatic? Was that even the right word?

“Stop messing with that. You’ll end up pulling it loose again.”

He turned to give Infinite the flattest stare he could muster. The jackal held his gaze without hesitation despite the uncomfortable set of his jaw.

After a long several seconds, Gadget turned back to the window, placing his hands in his lap with an exaggerated gesture. He watched the clouds floating gently across the sky without any real interest. Normally he might fiddle with one of his electronics to pass the time, but nothing felt especially interesting right now.

He heard footsteps moving away, then the door opening and closing, but didn’t react besides a hint of surprise that Infinite had actually left him alone. Not that it much mattered to him.

Shifting to make himself more comfortable on the little ledge, Gadget let his eyes fall shut. A nap at least sounded like something he could manage.

“Are you still saying he wasn’t hurt?”

Tails glanced at the Jackal, then focused back on his work. “I told you. Whatever happened, he’s physically fine. If anything, he’s even better than before he vanished. His energy levels were higher than we’ve ever managed.”

Infinite scowled at him. “Well he’s sure not okay in any other way.”

“Chill, Infinite,” Sonic said with an uncharacteristic frown. “None of us know what happened in the three days Gadget was missing, and we won’t until he starts talking again. Getting mad at Tails won’t fix anything.”

The jackal shifted his glare to the hedgehog. “What do you suggest, then? Wait until he has another breakdown and hurts himself even worse?”

Sonic met his gaze evenly. “Not a chance. We’ll make sure someone’s always there for him, for as long as he needs. And we’ll help him get back to himself. That much I can promise.”

Infinite huffed and stormed out of the room. Tails watched him uncertainly, but Sonic gave a subtle head shake. Infinite wouldn’t respond well to more pushing; better to let him burn off some steam in his own way.

It was late evening by the time Infinite returned to Gadget’s room. The wolf was sitting on the ground, fiddling with what looked like an electronics kit while Silver watched and occasionally offered a comment. Infinite watched them for a moment before turning and settling on a well stuffed armchair, closing his eyes and falling into a light doze.

He stirred slightly when a slight presence pressed against his side. Opening his eyes revealed that Silver had vanished, the materials had been put neatly away, and Gadget had crawled into the wedge between him and the arm rest and curled up there.

Infinite studied the small wolf next to him. With his hood pulled low, he couldn’t see Gadget’s face. But he’d actually bothered coming to sit with Infinite, of all people.

The jackal sighed, resting his cheek against Gadget’s, and let his eyes close once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](https://lessinkmoregraphite.tumblr.com/).


End file.
